


Blue Christmas

by clgfanfic



Series: Shadow Chasers/X-Files - Little St. Nick [1]
Category: Shadow Chasers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a series with Shadow Chasers and X-Files.... the partners each looking for Kris... Kris Kringle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine The Yule Tide #1 under the pen name J.P. Cads

Humming disjointed bits and peices of several popular Christmas tunes under his breath, Edgar Benedek strode jauntily down the main hallway of the Physical Anthropology building at Georgetown University.  Students grinned as they passed, recognizing the regular visitor to their hallowed halls.

"Hey, Kim!" Benedek called.

A petite blonde graduate student down the hallway stopped and waved, waiting for the journalist to join her.  "Hi, Benny, looking for Dr. MacKenzie?"

"Maybe I was looking for you," Benny said with a wolfish smile.

Kim shook her head.  "Benny, you're… unique."

"Why, thank you, I try," he replied.  "What's Jack up to?"

The young woman glanced up and down the hall, then dropped her voice.  "I think he's a little depressed.  He's in the basement."

"Depressed?  But it's the Holidays, the season of Yule, Ho Ho Ho time."

"I know," Kim said with a broad smile.  "I've got one more paper to finish, then I'm going home for the rest of the break."

"That sounds like a winner," Benny told her, reaching out to squeeze her arm. "So, Jon's a little down, huh?"

She nodded.

"I might know just the thing to cheer him up."

"Good luck," Kim told him.  "I've gotta go, Benny.  Last class before finals!"

"Good luck!" he called after her, then veered off, heading for the stairs that would take him into the underground storage rooms.  He'd noticed that whenever Jack got depressed, he tried to turn himself into a mole, heading into the darkest depths he could find.

"Well, not this year, Jack-o," Benny said aloud.  "I know just the guy to cheer you up."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Hey, Jack!" Benny said, nearly bounding into the basement room.

Dr. Jonathan MacKenzie, who was peering into a glass case, the top propped open above his head, jumped.

There was a loud bang, followed by a sharp cry, then the sound of the glass lid falling into place.  Both men froze, watching to see if the vibrating panes would break.  They did.

Jon whirled, glaring at Benny.  "Benedek!"

Benny's hands came up in a gesture of surrender.  "Whoa, Jack, I didn't touch anything!"

"You snuck up on me!"

"Did not.  I walked in.  Like I always do.  I was even whistling."

" _Jingle Bells_."

"That's right!  See, you _did_ know I was here."

"I was concentrating."

"I hear you're depressed, Johnny."

"Jon."

"Whatever.  Well?"

Jon shuffled self-consciously.  "Huh.  No.  No, I'm _not_ depressed."

"Not buying it, Jack-o," Benny said, shaking his head and stepping closer to his friend.  "Did you know you're kinda pale?"

Jon's hands moved to his face, his fingertips touching his skin.  "I am?"

Benny nodded.  "Pale.  Definitely pale.  Dark circles under your eyes, too."

"There are?"

"Sure signs of depression."

Jon made a sour face.  "They're sure signs that I'm not getting enough sleep."

"Because you're depressed!  But I know the man who can fix that."

Jon shook his head and took a step back.  "No, no, no.  I'm _not_ going to go see one of your ridiculous friends."

"Well, he isn't exactly a friend, but he's a real nice guy and he can always work magic around the Holidays."

Jon's eyes narrowed.  "And just who is this man?"

"Kris."

"Kris?"

"Yeah, Kris Kringle.  You know.  Saint Nick, Santa Claus, the Jolly ol' Man in a sleigh, blah, blah, blah…"

Jon's eyes flew wide and he laughed.  "Oh, Benedek, even _you_ can't still believe in Santa Claus."

"Sure I do, John-Boy.  I know the man.  He gave me an exclusive four years ago, when Rudolph's nose was on the fritz."

Jon continued to snicker, wiping tears from his eyes.  "Oh, Benedek, sometimes…"

"Look, Jack, I'm serious as a heart attack on a trapeze here.  I _know_ the man."

"Enough, Benedek, enough," Jon pleaded.

"Look, that's it.  We're going to go see the man himself and he can tell you.  He's Santa Claus, has been for years!"

"Oh?  And I suppose there's an airport in the North Pole?" Jon gasped around the laughter.

Benny scowled and shook his head.  "He left that miserable place years and years ago.  He's a man of the world, you know."

Jon nodded enthusiastically.  "Of course, of course… man of the world…"

"Well, for the last few years he's been living in Scotsdale."

"Scotsdale?"

"Arizona.  There's this FBI guy who's been looking for him and—"

"FBI?  What'd he do?  Forget to get the reindeer their tags?"  Jon sucked in a deep breath, the laughter starting all over again.

"That's it, Jack-o, we're outta here on the next flight.  I won't have my friends maligned."

"Maligned?"

"That's right, now, come on," Benny said, grabbing Jon's arms and pulling him along.

Jon stumbled after Benedek, then pulled free, but continued to follow.  "Okay, Benedek, I'll play along.  What have you got planned?  A surprise party?  Did Dr. Moorehouse put you up to this?"

"Nothing.  I got nothing planned, except a trip to Scotsdale, Arizona, so you can meet Kris."

"Okay, okay, don't tell me.  I can wait.  You know we'll have to clear this through Dr. Moorhouse.  I'm sure she'll be fascinated."  He slapped Benny on the shoulder.  "You know, I'm feeling better already."


End file.
